Love Wing Bell: La lucha interna de Maki
by lovenozoeli
Summary: MakiRin Oneshot. Luego de la performance con las 6 integrantes del grupo, se dirigen a los camerinos para sacarse los trajes, pero quién diría que en ese lugar, Maki sería testigo de algo jamás visto por sus ojos.


**Aquí les va un Oneshot estilo MakiRin ewe disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

 _Dakara ne ageru yo genki sonomama no egao de_

 _Utaou utaou ageru yo genki_

 _Nayamanaide yume o miyou_

 _Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru_

 _Umarekawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou_

 _Saa ashita wa donna watashi?_

 _Love wing… love bell…_

Escuchamos cómo los aplausos y ovaciones del público sonaban a penas terminó la música y nuestro canto. Hicimos una leve reverencia. Pude notar las amplias sonrisas de mis amigas y compañeras. Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Hanayo y Rin sonreían hermosamente. Sobre todo Rin, hace poco logró superar uno de sus complejos, y puedo asegurar que todas nos sentimos orgullosas de ello. La miro atentamente, el ver su belleza irradiar de forma tan natural me atrapó por un momento. Sacudí mi cabeza ante los pensamientos llenos de Rin. Me sonrojé un poco y, la persona que menos deseaba se diera cuenta lo notó.

Vaya... ¿te cautiva la Rin que ves ahora? Muy linda, ¿no? - Sonrió con burla, golpeando mi brazo con su hombro sugerentemente. - No te culpo... yo tampoco puedo resistirme a Elichi vestida de esa forma... su trasero se ve ta-

¡Nozomi! - Agradecía que ya hubiésemos salido del escenario. Me sonrojé ante la sinceridad de mi senpai. Ella rió una vez más y, luego de todas abrazarnos y felicitarnos, llamé a Honoka y las demás que estaban de viaje para informarles la situación.

 _El live resultó ser un completo éxito..._

 _¿Enserio? Me alegra oírlo... por cierto, Maki-chan..._

 _¿Qué sucede, Honoka?_

 _¿Cómo está Rin-chan? Supe todo lo que pasó a través de Hanayo-chan..._

 _Está bien, se veía muy linda en ese vestido... brillaba en el escenario..._

 _Lo imagino, esperamos ver el video de la presentación pronto..._

 _Bueno, ahora debemos regresar a casa, nos vemos..._

 _Adiós... - Colgó._

Maki-chan, iré con Elichi y las demás a cambiarnos de ropa...cuida de Rin-chan mientras no estamos, ¿sí? - Me guiña el ojo.

E-Espera, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?

Ya entenderás... - Me saca la lengua, sonríe burlona y se va.

Ahh... - Suspiro. - Supongo que no se puede evitar... Rin-chan, ¿te falta mucho?

¡N-No puedo sacarme el vestido-nya~!

¿Eh? Déjame ayudarte con eso... - Me dirijo a los vestidores y abro las cortinas, pero al verla ahí, casi desnuda, me hizo cerrarla nuevamente. - L-Lamento eso... - Sentí mi rostro hirviendo, supongo que ya estaba compitiendo con el rojo de mi cabello.

D-Descuida... sólo necesito que jales hacia arriba... ven, entra... - Su mano salió y me guió hacia dentro.

B-Bien... ¿qué parte jalo?

Esta... te diré cuando tires... ¿sí?

Sí... estoy lista...

1, 2 y... ¡3! - Jalé hasta más no poder, el vestido parecía atorado, pero nunca me esperé aquel resultado.

Itaa... ¿Estás bien, Rin-chan? ... ¡¿Eh?!

Ouuuch.. eso doli-... ¡¿Eh?!

Ahí estábamos. Ella, sólo en ropa interior, acostada sobre mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de la otra. El vestido estaba junto a nosotras, y la cortina que separaba aquel probador con el resto del lugar, yacía tirada y rota en el suelo.

Por ahora... deberíamos levantarnos pronto... - Dijo ella, sonrojada. Nunca la había visto así. Supongo que verla actuar en el live de esa manera me hizo apreciar y percatarme de lo linda que es.

S-Sí... - Espero a que se levante, y cubrió su cuerpo instintivamente con lo que encontró.

M-Me iré a vestir por allá, espérame aquí... ¿sí?

Sí... - Ambas sonrojadas, nos miramos por última vez hasta que ella desapareció de mi vista.

 _"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Es sólo Rin... no tendría por qué comportarme así... pero... justo ahora, ella era tan linda..."_ \- Me mordí el labio ante el pensamiento, no sabía qué podrían ser estos sentimientos. Jamás me había sentido así respecto a nadie, pero ella... saca tan fácil mis emociones algunas veces.

¿Maki-chan?

 _"Tengo que hacer algo con estos nervios..."_

¿Maki-chan? ¿Sucede algo?

 _"Ahh... pero cómo... "_

MA-KI-CHAN... ¡Despierta-nya~!

¡¿Eh?! Ah... R-Rin... ¿ya terminaste?

Por supuesto... te he estado llamando hace unos minutos, pero no parecías responder-nya...

Lo siento, ahora... vámonos...

E-Espera, aún no te has cambiado el traje-nya...

Oh! Cierto... mmm... supongo que lo haré rápido... - Comencé a sacarme la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior...

Ehm... ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué haces-nya? - Desvía la mirada.

Cambiando mi ropa...

¿Aquí? ¿Frente a mí?

¿Qué tiene de malo? Ambas somos chicas... ah! ¿Me vas a decir que verme en ropa interior te puso nerviosa? - Intenté molestarla, pero la verdad es que temía la respuesta.

S-Sí...

... - No supe responder, solo me vestí rápido para dejar de sentir esta enorme vergüenza.

Ahora... vámonos... las chicas deben estar esperando-nya...

Tienes razón... vamos... - Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos antes de seguir caminando, pero a penas nos giramos, vimos las sugerentes sonrisas de nuestras amigas, pero la que más me asustaba era la de Nozomi.

Tengo un mal presentimiento-nya...

Lo mismo digo... ¿corramos?

¡Sí-nya! - Tomó mi mano para luego huir de Nozomi, sabíamos que seríamos presa de sus bromas y chistes pesados. No queríamos eso, y nunca nos imaginamos que ella y Nico serían nuestras perseguidoras.

¡No huyan de lo inevitable! - Gritó Nico-chan.

¡Las castigaré por haber sido tan traviesas! - Esta vez lo hizo Nozomi.

Sin darnos cuenta corrimos a una zona que parecía prohibida. Era la parte trasera del estudio, donde según un cartel que alcancé a leer mientras corríamos, era la zona VIP de los invitados al evento. Pero una cosa me dio terror ver, la piscina.

E-Espera... Rin... detente... ahhh!

¿Eh? Kyaaaaa~

Caímos ambas a la piscina. ¿Lo peor? Al parecer Rin no sabía nadar. O simplemente el susto y toda la adrenalina le impedían hacerlo. La profundidad era bastante, y mis pies no lograban tocar el fondo. Rin se sumergía cada vez más, por lo que tuve que actuar rápido. Me sumergí hasta lo más hondo en su búsqueda, y cuando la encontré, noté que estaba luchando por no ahogarse. Sentí un calambre en mi pierna izquierda, y con todo el dolor siendo aguantado, nos dirigí hasta la superficie.

¡Chicas! ¿están bien? - Preguntó Eli.

No lo sé... - Comencé a toser. Pedí ayuda para que nos sacaran debido a mi calambre.

Mou... todo esto porque las persiguieron... - Eli miró enfadada a Nozomi y Nico, quienes con una expresión culpable nos pidieron perdón.

No fue culpa de ellas solamente Eli... nosotras corrimos sin pensar... - Me acomodé como pude junto a Rin, pero cuando noté que no despertaba, entré en pánico. - Rin... despierta... ¿Rin? - La moví un poco y ella seguía sin reaccionar.

¡Demonios! - Gritó Eli, acomodando a Rin. - ¡Maki, hagámos RCP!

¡¿Eh?!

¿Quieres que muera? - Su mirada me hizo actuar sin pensarlo más. Puse mi rostro a la altura del de Rin, y sin pensarlo demasiado, comencé a otorgarle aire, boca a boca. - Vamos Rin... - Decía Eli mientras nos coordinábamos.

Khh... - Rin comenzó a toser, aliviándonos un poco.

¡Rin! - Sin importarme que me vieran, ni lo que dijeran, la abracé con fuerza, apegándola cada vez más a mí. - Idiota... idiota... ¿por qué no nadaste?

Me dio un calambre en ambas piernas... no pude por más que lo quise... - Dijo sentándose.

A mí también me dio un calambre... y créeme... el dolor es insoportable... - Había olvidado lo de mi pierna, así que poco a poco el dolor volvió.

Maki-chan... ¿nadaste aún con el calambre en tu pierna?

Por supuesto que lo hice... tonta... - Nozomi empezó a darme masajes, de los cuales yo gritaba un poco.

Tranquila... el dolor no durará mucho... y, Maki-chan, Rin-chan... en verdad lo siento... - Pude notar su sincero arrepentimiento, a lo que acaricié su cabeza.

Está bien... pero... para compensarlo, tendrás que hacerme algo con tomates la próxima vez que vayamos a la playa...

Hecho... - Sonrió.

Maki-chan... - Sentí su mano tomar la mía, la encaré y, lo que siguió no me lo esperaba.

¿Qué sucede? Rin-cha-... - Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y logré ver unas delgadas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. - ¿Y eso... qué fue? - Mi sonrojo era notorio, pero no me importaba.

A-Agradecimiento por haberme salvado... - Se sonrojó.

P-Pues... de nada...

Bien, nadie dirá nada, ni comentará nada sobre lo que acabamos de ver, ¿de acuerdo? - Amenazó Eli.

Sí... - Dijeron las demás.

Maki, Rin...

¿Nico-chan? - Preguntó Rin.

Lamento lo que pasó... y, me alegro que ambas estén bien... - Nos sonrió, y dio un pequeño abrazo.

Nos pusimos de pie. Rin me ayudó a caminar hacia el interior del lugar para volver a cambiarnos de ropa. Pero una vez se dio cuenta todas entraron menos nosotras, me miró fijamente y, sonreímos como pudimos, debido a la gran vergüenza que ahora sentíamos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Un drama pequeño e inocente xD Qué forma de agradecer, ¿no? Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, este Oneshot quise hacerlo aparte porque encontré una imagen de estas dos que me encantó. Si quieren saber de dónde la saqué, visiten mi página de facebook xD sin nada más que decir, me retiro y gracias por leer este Oneshot.**


End file.
